Mine Forever
by Artsea03
Summary: You're mine, and I'm yours. No matter when, where or even if we are alive or dead... When one of the Tracy brothers' past resurfaces bringing him to the brink of self destruction, what will the others think and how will they help? Or will they be too late?... Scott is very ooc I'm sorry
1. Cold

_And if you were gonna lie, at least be a man and lie to my face._

 _So you can watch my tears turn to blood as I tear myself apart,_

 _Wondering why I ever fell for you, put myself in Hell for you._

 _Screw* you! I hate you!_

 _I love you...I need you._

 _-The Veronicas_

* * *

"You let me die." Said the young woman as she caressed the man's cheek, speaking in a voice you would expect from someone say 'I love you' to their partner.

The man shook his head in reply, blocking out her oh, so perfect face. "No," He rasped. "No. I tried to save you. I-I did. Really. I promise, I did."

The woman stepped closer to the man, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer.

She looked straight into his blue eyes for a moment before letting her lips brush against his.

It took all of the man's willpower not to moan in delight.

He'd wanted her to kiss him for...a while. He wasn't sure how long, exactly, but he didn't care.

Now that she was here, in his arms, her breath tickling his neck, he didn't give a damn about anything else in the world.

Not the people who needed rescuing, not the Hood, not his brothers. Nothing.

She bit his lip, gently teasing him.

He grinned internally.

Just as she was about to pull away, the moment she stopped digging her teeth into his bottom lip, he kissed her.

At first, she was shocked, but then she relaxed into his strong grasp, kissing him straight back.

His hands travelled down until they reached the small of her back.

"I'm so sorry." He murmured.

"Why?" Her hands were on his broad shoulders.

"Because I failed you." He said, tears glistening in is deep blue eyes.

It was her turn to pull him in and bring her lips to his, forcing him into bliss.

The young man brought his mouth down to the woman's neck, kissing her tenderly.

She moaned quietly as she tangled her hands in his hair.

The man grinned. "You like that Bugaboo?" He smiled at the use of her pet name.

She took his head in her hands and smiled right back. "Of course I like it, _Chat_." She replied using _his_ pet name, before kissing him.

The man pulled away, feeling a sharp, horrible feeling in his stomach.

He pulled away from the young woman, looking down at his torso.

His head snapped up to look at her.

"W-why?" He stammered as he stumbled away from her and fell over the mess-covered desk in his dark room.

"It's like you said-" She said, smiling kindly, as if she hadn't just stabbed him.

 _"You failed me."_

* * *

 ***Not actually what they say in the song, but I just made it a bit more user-friendly.**

 **Okay, so this particular Tracy that I'm tormenting is one of my favourites, and I seem to like seeing him in pain... which is sadistic of me, I know, bTut I don't really care all that much...**

 **Please review, it'll really help me with later chapters. I don't think this will be too long, unless people want a sequel at the end, and if you do, reviews, people. I ain't a mindreader...Or am I?**

 **No, I'm not(unfortunately)so if you want a sequel, let me know!(Well, when I'm done... In like, 3-5 chapters...)**

 **On another note, I'm actually really new to this fandom, so if I get anything wrong, let me know that, too. Preferably without making me feel like an idiot...**

 **Thanks!**

 **Veronyca Chaliss**


	2. Mine

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

 _You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

 _Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

 _You saw me start to believe for the first time._

 _You may a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

 _You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

 _-Taylor Swift_

* * *

The pilot of Thunderbird 1 peeled his eyelids open and sat up groggily.

He looked around his dark room, making sure nothing had changed.

 _Clean clothes on the floor? Check. Awfully looked after medal case? Check. Organised mess on my desk? Check._

He let out a small breath as he remembered that he wasn't _dead._

He closed his eyes and saw the hole in his stomach.

Feeling sick, and awfully sore in his lower torso, he stumbled over to his desk where there was a jumble of photos on top of the neglected paperwork hidden underneath.

Only three of the 50 or so photos were framed; His graduation group photo with the other cadets in the Air Force, a family photo of the Tracy boys, with their mother and father and a photo he had taken of a girl in the Air Force when they were on leave together.

Her straight blonde hair was out, save two strands of hair that were pulled back with a clip, and being blown slightly by a soft breeze. Her face was captured in a beautiful, glowing smile, her bright green eyes gleaming in the light.

Scott rubbed his thumb over her printed face, smiling sadly, tears begging to fall, but not being allowed to.

A sharp knock on the door forced him to wipe away his tears and pretend that he was fine.

"Scott?" Kayo's voice called from outside. "What's taking you so long? John's waiting for you so he can tell us what's happening."

 _Crap._ "Sorry. I didn't hear anything."

"Yeah, sure you didn't. Just get out here!" She yelled before taking off down the corridor to relay his 'lie' to the family.

 _Sorry, Bugaboo. Gotta go._

* * *

"What's the situation John?" Scott asked as he wandered into the room.

"Scott. What took you so long?" Virgil asked.

"I didn't-"

"Hear anything. It's fine if you don't want to tell us, just make up a more believable excuse." Alan said.

Scott ignored the supposed insult and instead focused on his brother that was thousands of kilometres above the earth.

John looked straight into his older brother's eyes and knew that he had, in fact, been too wrapped up in grief for it to register.

"It doesn't matter. Let's focus on the problem." Kayo said gesturing for John to continue.

"A USAF base with six ministers if parliament, one hundred cadets and over two thousand officers is on the verge of smashing against rocks after earthquake measuring a 5 on the Richter* shook the area, causing the cliff the base is situated on to start collapsing.

"The regular authorities can't get to half of the building, where the cadets and MP's are situated, and it's up to us to get them out of there before the base collapses." John supplied with efficient speed and clarity.

"Oh, and Alan?" John started, getting the youngest brother's attention. "I'm going to need you to pick me up."

Everyone was silent at this request, but Virgil noticed the silent conversation between the two oldest brothers.

"Scott?" Alan spoke up when an uneasy silence fell over the group.

Scott, who was staring at nothing, didn't answer his brother. He didn't even respond to Lady Penelope's hologram opening up.

The four brothers and Kayo digested the information on the Hood, but Scott didn't hear a thing.

Virgil knew his brother might not snap out of it if he didn't do anything.

"Alan, you and Kayo will go pick up John, then take your 'bird to the base. Gordon, you're coming with me in Two. Scott-" He said, shaking his older brother's shoulder.

Scott tore his gaze away from nothing to look at his younger brother.

"You'll be flying One, meaning you'll get there first. Keep your head."

Virgil was Scott's emotional lifeline. Yes, he didn't always know what set his brother off, but he always knew what to say to get him working again.

He nodded, and everyone dashed to their stations, desperate to get helping.

"Thunderbirds are go."

* * *

 **Reviews? Please!**

 **(Also, for guests that don't know, you can review as well.)**

 **Veronyca Chaliss**


	3. Butterfly

_I know exactly what you'd do,_

 _I made damn sure I stayed here._

 _You won't pick me I am just a breeze underneath your wings._

 _So I pray each night you'll change your mind,_

 _And maybe I am worth the fight,_

 _sBut I am wrong every time,_

 _You only know how to fly._

 _-Christina Perri_

* * *

Virgil hovered his 'bird over the beach below.

He saw Scott on safe ground, talking to a man with speckled brown hair.

The older man was pointing to different spots on the building, Scott nodding every now and then.

Scott nodded once more before walking away from the man.

"Virgil," Scott surprised him. "Get Gordo ready to winch people out. I'll meet you around there. Be ready to move out quickly."

"F.A.B. Scott," He said before cutting to Gordon's watch.

"Gordon, get ready to winch people out of the building."

"It'll be pretty tricky to get in…"

"I know Fish, just do your best, and try to remember that you're rescuing them. They can't get out, and you're their only hope of seeing their loved ones again."

"Alright, Virgil."

Suddenly, they both heard Scott's voice, sounding strained. "Whatever you're going to do, do it now!" He grunted.

Virgil looked at the slowly diminishing building, and saw that Scott's 'bird was holding up a piece of metal that was threatening to crush the opening his two brothers had to get into the base.

Virgil used a trained eye to look over the building. Standard, four storey cement building. No problem to get people out of.

"Okay, Gordon. You ready?"

"Yep."

"Alright. I'm sending you down."

A clank sounded through the cockpit of Thunderbird 2 as Virgil controlled his brother's decent.

Suddenly, there was a breath let out from Scott as Thunderbird 3 decided to help take some of the strain of the falling storey.

After a few minutes of waiting, Gordon's voice came through the speakers. "All occupants are accounted for and hooked up. Get us out of here."

Virgil smiled as he replied. "F.A.B, Gordon."

Another hollow clank sounded as he pulled the rest of the cadets out of the building.

As soon as the hanger doors closed, Virgil eased his 'bird out of it's position, allowing Scott and Alan to let go of the falling building.

The three birds took off, landing behind the officers who had already escaped.

Scott, Alan, John and Kayo came over to help Virgil get the rescued out of his 'bird and onto solid ground.

After fifteen minutes of convincing people that it was safe on the ground, the brothers and Kayo decided to give the CEO of the base a quick run on what he should do.

"That's the last of the people in the building you should all be safe-"

A fiery explosion from the third floor assaulted the onlookers ears, cutting Scott off.

* * *

 **Sorry for a really short chapter, I just felt like stopping there**

 **Veronyca Chaliss**


	4. Stand by You

_Tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes,_

 _And hurt, I know you're hurting but so am I._

 _And, love, if your wings are broken,_

 _Borrow mine 'til yours can open too,_

 _'cause I'm gonna stand by you._

 _-Rachel Platten_

* * *

"Glad there's no one-" An officer started.

"Wait. Harley's still in there!" Screamed a cadet.

"Who?" Virgil asked her.

"My sister, Harleen Stasie. She's not here." Replied the girl.

A look of frightened recognition flashed in Scott's eyes.

"What's she look like?" Virgil inquired.

"Ice blonde hair, bright green eyes, pale skin. Like me, but taller."

No sooner had the girl given her short description, had Scott bolted towards the flaming, collapsing building.

"Scott!" Kayo shouted before running after him, too late.

Scott ran straight through the front door just as Kayo was half way across the distance.

Kayo stopped and looked, stunned, as her friend ran _into_ as burning building. She knew Scott didn't like leaving people behind, but he had never run _that_ fast.

Kayo turned around to see John looking positively frustrated.

John muttered something under his breath that she desperately hoped Alan hadn't heard.

"Is he-?" Gordon started.

Kayo replied. "He'll be fine, Fish."

* * *

 **Okay, this is the part i was too lazy to upload with the other chapter**

 **Veronyca Chaliss**


	5. Love Story

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

 _I'll keep waiting all is left to do is run._

 _You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

 _It's a love story,_

 _Baby just say 'yes'._

 _-Taylor Swift_

* * *

Scott covered his mouth with his hand, trying desperately to not to inhale the smoke billowing around him.

He stumbled through the flames and embers, looking for the love of his life.

A cough from his left caught his attention. He moved swiftly over the collapsed iron beams, and crushed desks.

He reached the point where he thought the sound had come from, he was disappointed when he found a burnt combat boot.

He franticly looked around for a head of blonde hair, with no success.

"Harley!" He called out, only to inhale a breath of smoke, sending him into a coughing fit.

"Scott?" A weak voice answered his shout.

"M'lady? Where are you?" He asked desperately, confirming that it was, in fact, him.

"H-" She coughed violently. "Here." She raised her hand.

Scott, finally locating her, sprinted over.

When Scott found her, he didn't know how to react. He wanted to be happy - he was seeing his love after years of being apart - but at the same time, he wanted to brake down in tears.

She was covered in an assortment of burns, cuts and bruises that made Scott nauseous to look at, on top of her leg being crushed by a steel beam

"Oh my God, what happened to you?" He breathed.

She laughed a shallow, dry laugh. "Doesn't matter now. You're here." She smiled up at him.

"C'mon. Let's get you out of here." Scott said, pushing the fallen beam off her leg and wrapping one arm around her, the other holding her arm over his shoulder.

They started moving towards the door, Harley leaning most of her weight on Scott.

"We're nearly there Bugaboo. Just a little further." Scott grunted.

Harley was quickly becoming a dead weight in his arms, and was almost too much for him to carry by himself.

 _CRASH._

Scott no less than fell through the door frame, Harley still in his grasp as he collapsed on the concrete.

"Scott?" Harley choked out.

"I'm here, Bugaboo. I'm here." He said, stroking her cheek gently.

"Scott-" She said with hitched breaths. "I need you to know. W-Why ever it was that you left, which at the moment seems that it was to be with-th y-your brothers to work with International R-Rescue, I n-never stopped loving you."

Scott smiled despite the tears streaking his face. "I never stopped loving you, either, Bugaboo…"

Scott looked up slightly to see John stopping Virgil in his tracks, just at the bottom of the steps. He silently thanked himself for telling the second oldest brother about his princess.

A violent cough shook him out of his thoughts, directing his gaze back to Harley, who looked ready to turn to dust.

"Scott? Scott?" She murmured frantically.

"I'm here, m'lady. I never left." He said, moving his hand so that he was holding her head.

"You really are a stupid _chat,_ you know that, right?" She joked. "You should have left me in there."

"I would never leave you, m'lady. Even if you still think I'm a cat." He said.

"You're certainly fast enough. Do you think it would be too late for you to become an Olympic sprinter?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure."

"You should try it."

Scott laughed, only to choke on smoke and cough loudly.

"I love you, Harls."

"I love you more." She countered weakly.

"I love you most." He stroked her cheek again.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to marry you." Scott said out of the blue.

"And I you."

Using her last bit of energy, Harleen Stasie wrapped her arms around Scott's neck, kissing him gently.

Scott kissed back, begging that this wouldn't be the last time he kissed her.

Harley stopped kissing him and Scott noticed that the only heartbeat he could feel was his own.

"Bugaboo?" He asked, weakly shaking her unresponsive body. "Please don't go. Please?"

"I love you. You can't leave."

 _I love you too. I'll see you again._ The wind howled in reply.

He hugged her against his chest. "Please? Please, don't leave."

John watched his brother as he hugged the dead girl to his chest.

Virgil had gone into full nurse mode, but John stopped him, knowing that Scott needed to be alone.

"Virgil, stay here." He said.

"But-"

"Virgil!" He barked angrily.

Virgil looked at his brother in response. He _never_ got angry, unless there was a _really_ good reason.

John glared at his younger brother, before turning his attention to the slowly, metaphorically, dying pilot.

"Scottie." He said, placing his hand on Scott's shaking shoulder.

Scott shook his head. "You can't make me leave her." He sobbed.

John knelt down in front of his brother. "Scottie, look at me." No response.

"Scott. Please." He asked again. This time, he got what he wanted. Scott looked up, and it pained John to see him like this. He looked so bloody old. His brow was crinkled and there were worry lines on his forehead. His crystal blue eyes were bloodshot and tired.

"Scott we have to go."

He shook his head.

John sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Scott… Alan, Gordon, Kayo, Virgil. They're all worried about you. You need to leave her here. If not for us, then for _her_ family." John felt bad about telling his brother that.

It was stupid that he couldn't bring Harley home, but at the same time, she would have to be buried by her family.

Scott sniffled and wiped his eyes, though it did nothing for his appearance.

He leant down and kissed her forehead, brushing her silver hair out of her face. "Bye, Bugaboo."

He stood up and started walking down the steps, his gaze fixated on the ground.

John jogged to catch up, and put an arm around his brother. As they walked back onto flat ground, John waved Virgil off, signalling that Scott could wait for a physical check up.

 _Virgil. Oh, God. What am I going to tell them?_

* * *

 **I think I broke my heart...**

 **Veronyca Chaliss**

 **P.S. This is also the part where you tell me if you want a sequel/prequel or both. Only one chapter to go!**


	6. Echo

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name,_

 _Like a fool at the top of my lungs._

 _Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright,_

 _But it's never enough._

 _..._

 _I don't wanna be an island,_

 _I just want to feel alive and,_

 _Get to see your face again_

 _-Jason Walker_

* * *

"Alan, you are gonna fly Scott's 'bird home. Kayo, you take 3. Virg, Scott and I are coming with you." John dealt out orders quietly to the rest of IR.

He turned to the CEO of the base and said, "If you would like to retrieve her body to take to her family, I suggest you do so before the building collapses on top of her." He said, trying to be official without being cold.

Luckily, if he had come across cruel, the CEO had noticed how distressed Scott looked, and nodded, not giving an argument. One of the officers ran over to where Harley was and picked her up, bringing her back to the group.

Scott squeezed his eyes shut and looked in the opposite direction.

The CEO looked at him strangely before saying, "Scott. She wouldn't want you to do anything stupid."

Scott nodded.

John raised an eyebrow. _How do you know him?_

The CEO pointed to his name tag. _Graff_ *. John smiled, knowing that Scott had gotten advice from one person who he might actually listen to.

He only hoped that he did.

* * *

Scott couldn't see straight.

It was almost as if he couldn't see at all.

Everything was a jumble of sound and colours. It was only annoying.

Scott was vaguely aware of his brother - which one was it? John? Alan? He wasn't sure, and he didn't care a bit.

He noticed his surroundings getting darker - probably being pulled inside the dark hull of Virgil's 'bird. Maybe. Again, not sure.

He was slightly aware of someone with ruddy-blond hair, trying to get him to respond. Scott didn't hear him, instead he just sat there staring numbly into space.

* * *

John groaned. "Scott, please..." John was slowly running out of ideas on how to get his brother's attention.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked, holding up two.

He got the same response that he got for everything else; nothing.

Swearing hadn't worked, though he hadn't meant to try that method, spewing incorrect facts about the air force didn't work either, and usually resulted in something being thrown at the offending brother's head by the former pilot. He tried singing a song that Scott stopped singing only when Virgil totally lost it with him. No response.

He groaned again, gently shaking the brother's shoulder.

"Scott, please. We need you back."

* * *

He remembered hands on his shoulders, being hugged and the mouth watering smell of Grandma Tracy's cookies**.

He saw blurred faces, all of them worried.

He hoped he didn't look as bad as he felt.

He was one hundred percent sure he heard his mother calling to him, telling him to come to her. He wanted to badly, but he didn't know how to get to her.

 _No. No, wait. Yes you do._

As he was lead past the kitchen, he broke away from the grasp around his shoulder and attempted to stagger towards the drawer he knew the knives were in.

Whoever it was that had been holding him before seemed to know what he was intending to do and yanked him roughly by the arm towards the stairs that lead to their rooms.

He was shoved violently into his room before the door closed silently behind his handler.

"Scott, what were you thinking!?" John - that was his name. He remembered now - screamed at him.

"Harley..." He managed in reply.

Tears stung his sore eyes.

* * *

John's face immediately softened. "You know, if Dad was here, he would be the one in here comforting you."

"Didn't tell him."

"What? Why not?"

"He wouldn't have loved her as much as I did."

"No one can love her as much as you do." John made sure to speak in present tense.

"Maybe..." He said.

A quiet fell between the two brothers.

"They wouldn't have failed her..." Scott said.

John drew in a sharp breath. _So..._

"You didn't fail her. You fail her when you kill yourself. She loved you and would never appreciate you killing yourself."

Scott's usually bright blue eyes darted to the ground.

"Think about it. Okay?" John said tilting his head slightly, before exiting the room. Now he just had to worry about what to tell the others...

* * *

Scott's eyes fell on Harley's printed face.

"I wanted to marry you. Why didn't I ask?" He wondered out loud.

He continued to look at her face before picking up the picture.

He was ready to hurl it at the wall, ready for it to be ripped and smashed into smithereens.

He drew his arm back, beginning to throw it, but at the last moment, as it was about to leave his hand, he brought the picture to his chest, falling onto his bed.

"Maybe it was because I thought I would waste my chance. Guess I wasted all of them..." He said, before lightly pecking her face.

Wrapping his hand around the picture and hugging it to his torso, he finally succumbed to darkness.

* * *

 **Done!**

 ***Random name that I'm using for his former commanding officer**

 ****I know in the show she can't cook, but I feel like the only thing that she can cook are cookies.**

 **Please review! Tell me what you think, it would be really appreciated!**

 **I'm going to do a short sequel for this as well as a prequel, so I'll let you know when they are up.**

 **Also, in case anybody was wondering, the songs at the start of every chapter are important, so if you didn't read them, I suggest you do. They all come from songs that I think suit Scott and Harley's relationship(that will be expanded on in the prequel)and the particular lyrics I use are the most relevant, in my opinion.**

 **Veronyca Chaliss**


End file.
